King Castle
King Castle,Rockman Sound Box 2 also known as the , is the fortress used by King in Mega Man & Bass. This castle has three levels and can only be accessed by completing the Crystal Gate. History Originally a Wily Castle, Dr. Wily was planning to use this new fortress for his comeback, but his base, which was still under construction, was attacked and occupied by King, forcing Dr. Wily to escape. Dr. Wily went to Dr. Light's Laboratory to ask for help, making a truce with Dr. Light and Mega Man. Mega Man and Bass than join forces to stop King and recover Wily's castle.Rockman & Forte official sites (Super Famicom version, Game Boy Advance version)"That’s as far as you go! King! First Doctor Wily’s laboratory and now a museum?" - Proto Man, Rockman & Forte (translation) Stages King Stage 1 The first level has an industrial look and is where the bagworm boss Atetemino Proto resides. This is helped by a robo-monkey called Monking A. Enemies *Telly R *Bunby Tank DX *Wall Teck *Joe Classic *Mukamukade B *Gori-Three *Fire Metall *Hannya Attacker *Plasma± *Metrenger *Potom No. 1 & No. 2 *Spinning Gabyoall *Onbuubattan *Sydecka *Monking A *'Boss:' Atetemino Proto King Stage 2 The second level is more of a royal palace, which is contain with three segments indicating that is where King resides, and is where the player encounters the sub-bosses King Tank and King Plane, before encountering King himself. The player is unable to harm King due to his shield, but Proto Man appears and uses Big Bang Strike to destroy it. After the player fights King, Dr. Wily reveals himself and brainwashes King after refusing to fight anymore, and then King fused with the two previous sub-bosses into Jet King Robo. After his defeat, King recovers his senses and warns the player's character to teleport away as the place will explode, with King presumably perishing in the explosion. Enemies *Onbuubattan *Potom No. 1 & No. 2 *Sydecka *Wall Teck *Crunchran *Gori-Three *Joe Classic *Metrenger *Rompers G *Rabbiton *Batton M64 *Kamikamīn *Plasma± *Shururun *Telly R *Tencrow *PenPen EV *'Boss 1:' King Tank *'Boss 2:' King Plane *'Boss 3:' King *'Boss 4:' Jet King Robo King Stage 3 King Stage 3,Rockman & Forte Super Famicom Hisshouhou Special also known as Wily Stage, is the third King Stage and the game's final stage. It has a more industrial look but is different from King Stage 1. The player refights all of the previous Robot Masters again in a predefined order (similar to the first ''Mega Man'' game), before facing off against Dr. Wily in his Wily Machine and Capsule. Enemies *Ammoner *Joe Classic *Kaizock *Metall SV *Metrenger *Mokumokumo *Monopellan *Penpen EV *Plasma± *Potom No. 1 & No. 2 *Sisi Roll *Surumaker *Sydecka *Wall Teck *'Boss 1:' Cold Man *'Boss 2:' Astro Man *'Boss 3:' Dynamo Man *'Boss 4:' Pirate Man *'Boss 5:' Burner Man *'Boss 6:' Magic Man *'Boss 7:' Ground Man *'Boss 8:' Tengu Man *'Final Boss:' Wily Machine and Wily Capsule Other media In the Rockman & Forte manga, Dr. Wily's castle and King's castle are different locations. Wily Castle In the Rockman & Forte manga, Dr. Wily's new base was still under construction, and he was preparing for his comeback, but accidentally reveals his location to the world when planning his speech. Mega Man and Rush fly to Wily's base, but at the same time King announces his plans to the world, hacking Dr. Light's computer and sending his forces to attack Wily. Mega Man saved Wily and a Met, defeating most of King's robots, which included an improved Mash, but Wily's base and all of the robots inside it are destroyed. Bass, who was sleeping inside a capsule, awakens and wonders what happened to the base, destroying the remaining robots from King's army in the area as they bothered him. King Castle When King's army starts attacking the world, the signal from his robots are located in the at point F-B-7. Mega Man and Bass arrive to the area, with Bass leaving Mega Man behind, and they invade . Inside, Mega Man defeats Burner Man. King's base than rises from the sands, and Wily recognizes it, leaving Dr. Light's Laboratory without being noticed. Bass arrives to King's throne room and defeats Dynamo Man, Magic Man, and Pirate Man, but he is defeated by King. When Mega Man arrives, he also has trouble against King due to his shield. After some time Dr. Wily appears and reveals that he created King in King's base, and is joyful that Mega Man is being defeated by a robot he dedicated his heart and soul into making. In fact, Wily's thoughts reveal that he had completely forgotten about King and the base until he saw it, as creating King was troublesome and consumed a lot of time and money. Despite the revelation, King attacks Wily's transport, forcing him to retreat, and King says he is not on Wily's side, resuming his battle with Mega Man. In a last effort, Mega Man uses all his remaining energy to fire a powerful charge shot, which shuts him down. The shot destroys King's shield and part of the base, but the shield protected King, who is unharmed and prepares to finish Mega Man. Proto Man arrives and protects Mega Man, and a missile hits King's base, with Dr. Light, Roll, and Auto coming out from the missile to restore Mega Man's energy with Energy Cylinders. With his energy restored and King no longer having his shield, Mega Man manages to defeat King. Notes While assumed to be the same, it is never made clear in the game if the King Castle and Wily Castle are indeed the same location, as it is only mentioned that King took control of Wily's castle. This isn't helped by the fact that in the manga, both a Wily Castle and King Castle exist and that the area King is fought in explodes after his defeat in the game, suggesting that the "King Castle" is also destroyed, although the explosion could have happened in a part of the former "Wily Castle", not in a whole "King Castle". However, as the castle was under construction when taken over, King could have resumed its construction and made it into his own instead of having a different base, and it is heavily implied that at least the last King Stage takes place in the Wily Castle, which Wily regained control of after King's defeat,"Darn that King! How dare he disobey his maker! It is a good thing that Megaman took care of him for me! And now I have regained control of my laboratory castle. Time to get back to my plan of world domination again!" - Dr. Wily, Mega Man & Bass although it could also be only Wily mentioning that he recovered his castle while facing Mega Man or Bass in the King Castle. Trivia *Out of all of the final stages in Megaman, King Castle has by far the most bosses in it's stages out of all of them with fifteen boss battles in total. References Category:Mega Man & Bass stages Category:Dr. Wily's bases